Talk:Ultraman R/B/@comment-31596821-20181218195025
Hey guys, I've got some leaks for the ending of R/B. If you don't want to get spoiled then don't read this, for anyone who does want to read it, take into consideration that this is from 4Chan.... so take this with a grain of salt... The leaker has stated that the episode starts off with the bros getting their butts kicked by Reugosite and are finally defeated by the Genesis Requiem but survive though extremely weakened. They want to transform to avenge Saki's death but their Gyros are badly damaged after the beatdown they received. They try to pursue Mio to fix them but she refuses, stating that if they transform again then Reugosite will kill them and end all life on the planet. She instead wants to use their Gyros alongside Saki's to open a wormhole and trap Reugosite in the dimension she was stuck, then she would blow up the Gyros, destroying the dimension and Reugosite with it. She brings up some good points like if she destroys the Gyros then nobody will be able to use the leftover crystals to summon any more monsters. Despite this, the bros insist that she fixes their Gyros. Ushio joins the conversation just to say that Asahi has gone missing and from that point on the entire family except Mio search for her while Mio tries to think of a way to execute her plan. The bros have a hard time navigating through the remains of the city but Ushio finally finds her crying over Saki's Gyro. The guy that posted this stated that the scene was really emotional and the acting is the best in R/B. Ushio tries to make her feel good but she just doesn't listen to him. They end up having a long conversation when Asahi accidentally lets it slip that she is in fact not his daughter, she then explains that she is Saki and the bros' sibling that came from O-50 and implanted fake memories of her to Katsumi, Isami, Ushio and Mio but forgot to do so for Makoto and all their friends. She thinks that Ushio will hate her for this but he doesn't mind and still thinks of her as his daughter. Asahi says that she was very lonely after all her siblings left to fight Reugosite and she decided to join the Minato family because she had no other family member around, thinking they had all been killed by Reugosite. Speaking of kaiju thanos, he attacks the city once more and the two head back to Mio and convince her to restore the two Gyros which she does. Katsumi and Isami transform into Rosso and Blu and "fully synchronize" with them (whatever the guy that posted this meant by this is anyone's guess) but they still get beaten up by Reugosite even after they fuse into Ruebe. Asahi watched meanwhile and recalls memories of her siblings and her having a good time on O-50 and thinks of just how things have changed, her brothers reduced to lifeless husks controlled by two teenagers, her sister dead and her being the only member of their family still standing, she finally snaps and uses Saki's blank crystal on her Gyro to transform into..... Ultrawoman Grigio (As if that wasn't obvious) She joins the fight but they still aren't powerful enough to defeat Reugosite, but they still refuse to give up. Suddenly, one of the Aizentech towers is activated by DRLN and Mio, sending a blast that will destroy Reugosite and make it "fall" through the fabric of reality, effectivaly putting it in a state between life and death eternally .....but the blast misses and hits Ruebe and Grigio. Reugosite then continues destroying the city but outside of the fabric of space-time the siblings are still alive somehow, their bonds literally surpassed space and time and with that the Kiwami Crystal evolves, absorbing all of the crystals the bros, Saki and Makoto collected to become the Makoto Crystal. The Ultras then fade back into existence and use the Makoto Crystal to fuse into Gruebe who wipes the floor with Reugosite, finishing it off with the Gruebium Ray in a gigantic explosion. After they revert to their human forms, the three meet up with Ushio and Mio and cheer together, a seemingly perfect although rather bitter ending but... as the family celebrates ... Cereza clicks the "Save page" button and leans back to his chair, revealing that the entirety of R/B was actually just Cereza's fanfiction posted on UltraFan.